The Heroine and The Vampire
by innactiveAccountt
Summary: Marshall Lee x Fionna Story about how their developing freindship just might turn into romance! Much better than the summary, I promise! [No longer writing.]
1. The Rainstorm

**(A/N: Hey guys! I've been getting super into Adventure Time lately, and Fiolee has totally become my OTP. Anyway, I'm just fleshing out the next few chapters of like, a bajillion other projects, so yay! Starting things I never finish! Anyways, just enjoy!) By the way, Thinking=_Italics._**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Adventure Time belongs to Pen and Natasha :)**

* * *

><p>The pouring rain and low rumble quieted the usually lively land of Aaa. The long downpour was usually a source of dreaded boredom for most of the kingdom's residents. Countless hours spent inside, waiting for the everlasting torrent to let up, as storms could last for days in such a unique place as Aaa. For some, however the rain was welcome. Such was the case for a certain 15 year old blonde heroine.<p>

Fionna loved the rain. She would sit for hours on the ledge of her window and watch the torrent filter through the tree house canopy, listening to the distant thunder. Today was much the same, Cake had gone to Lord Monochromicorn's for a few hours, leaving Fionna alone with her thoughts. She sat downstairs, snuggled into the couch with a book and cup of coffee. Sipping from the large mug she lounged there, letting the liquid radiate warmth into her small hands.

Sighing contentedly, she freed her hair from it's usual white rabbit cap, letting the straight golden locks float down to her shoulders.

A loud knock at the door startled Fionna, who set her book down and slowly rose from the couch.

_Huh. Cake's back pretty early..._

Shuffling to the wooden door in her oversize sweater and comfy but skimpy black pajama shorts, the short teen rolled up on her toes to peek through the peephole. Peering through one bright blue eye, she saw none other than Marshall Lee, who was, despite being undead, visibly shivering from the cold rain. His midnight black hair hung in wet locks in front of his eyes.

Fionna swung the door ope, coming face-to-chest with with her vampire friend who although only 2 years older, towered a good 6 inches taller than the petite blonde. Seeing his best friend in a giant sweater with her hair down brought a small smile to the older teen's face.

"Fionna, that thing looks like it's gonna swallow you whole." he said gesturing to the large tan pullover that hung on her petite frame.

"Oh can it weenie." she teased, but stepped aside to let him in the house no less. "So what made you decide to visit?" she asked, walking past Marshall, who flopped over on the couch, on her way to the laundry room to retrieve a towel.

"Eh, this and that, plus the cave gets really echo-y during thunderstorms." he replied, shaking out his long black hair. Fionna emerged carrying a large forest green towel.

Marshall thanked her, taking the towel and peeling off the gray flannel shirt that was now soaked from the rain. "I'm gonna go put this in the dryer." said the tall noirette, pushing himself up from his place on the couch.

"O-Okay," choked out the blonde, blushing shyly. Wow, I did not see that coming, she thought, taking in the sight of Marshall's toned abs and broad shoulders. _I never noticed how good looking Ma- wait! What the zip, That's your dude friend! Quit it Fionna!_

As soon as she started recovering from the shock of a shirtless Marshall Lee, she remembered the pair of pants she had patched for said vampire a few weeks earlier. "Hey Marshie, I still have those pants I fixed for you. Wanna change?" Poking his head out from the laundry room, Marshall floated back over to the couch. "Yeah, dry clothes would be pretty math. Thanks." he replied, fist bumping his friend at the small favor.

"No problem, wait here," Fionna said, climbing up the ladder to the small upstairs bedroom she and Cake shared. Pulling herself up onto the ladder, she ambled over to the closet, rifling through the pile of clothes at the bottom. Spying the dark grey material, she pulled the jeans from the pile.

Satisfied, she turned to go back downstairs but stopped when she heard a slow, melodic sound filtering up from downstairs. Shrugging it off the heroine continued to make her descent down the wooden ladder. Hopping of when she reached the bottom rung, Fionna turned around to find Marshall Lee reclining back against the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. The vampire had his axe-bass balanced on his lap, playing a slow, sweet melody. Fionna stood dead in her tracks, watching transfixed as Marshall's long, nimble fingers moved the strings on his guitar, his deep obsidian gaze half-lidded and focused. His deep, smooth voice hummed a song that seemed familiar to the petite girl, but she couldn't remember where she recognized it from.

Finding it extremely difficult to tear her eyes away from the shirtless singing vampire in her living room, she cleared her throat. Marshall's head snapped up, meeting her blue gaze with an intense onyx of his own. He smirked noticing the gray bundle in the little blonde's arms. "So, can I grab those now or do I have to play for you more?" he teased.

The girl blushed, but quickly righted herself again, sticking out her tongue at the older teen and handing over the pants. Marshall pushed himself up from the couch, floating down the hall to find a bathroom to change in.

Fionna, still flustered from her momentary falter earlier, decided a little extra pick me up might be in order. Grabbing her empty mug, she made her way back to the kitchen, brewing 2 fresh cups for herself and Marshall Lee. She busied herself, fixing the taller boys cup first, black with just a hint of sugar. _Huh, kinda like him,_ she thought. _Kind of bitter with a hidden sweet side._

After finishing with both large cups, the blonde picked up both and made her way back to the couch, setting Marshall's down to cool and taking a seat next to her companion's. After a few minutes of idle sipping, as Marshall was still in the bathroom, she submitted to curiosity, turning to examine the red axe-bass. She ran her fingers along the smooth lacquered surface, feeling the neck and strings, tracing over where she had seen the older's fingers strumming the eerily familiar tune.

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee emerged from the bathroom, dry but still lacking a shirt, and after throwing the wet clothes in the dryer, floated back out to rejoin his female companion. To his amusement he returned to find Fionna carefully caressing the sharp edges of the unique guitar. Usually he would yell when he saw somebody touch his beloved instrument, but somehow the fact that it was Fionna made him feel...good. Like she belonged to him too. <em>What the zip? Now you're talking crazy! Besides, she likes PG, not you.<em> Shaking off the foreign feelings, he continued over to the couch. Settling onto the spot where his bass rested, he looked down to watch how the smaller girls delicate fingers traced so carefully over the strings.

Glancing back up to meet her gaze, their eyes met, both grinning.

"So." he began. "What goes on in the life of the great hero of Aaa?"

"Pfft, don't try to sweet talk me bat boy. And aside from the usual Ice Quern buns-kicking, just preparing the Gum-Ball with PG." The short girl said with poorly masked excitement.

"Ah, I see." sullenly remarked the vampiric boy, knowing full well just how much she was looking forward to the ball. _And hanging out with that idiot candy-boy_.

"Wha? You don't seem all that excited Marshie, who are you going with?" she questioned.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about that yet. So I guess no one."

"Oh, well Prince Gumball asked me to show up, but 'just as pals'," she continued, "But I really don't have a **DATE** date." she said reproachfully.

Marshall Lee smirked, morphing into full blown laughter when Fionna caught sight of his expression, giving him an unamused frown that would make LSP proud.

"Look, don't sweat it. And hey, why don't we just go together? It can be as friends, whad'ya day?" the older boy asked.

"Oh Marshie, that's perfect thank you!" Fionna squealed happily, about to give the boy a huge hug, but stopping when she realized that would probably spill her drink everywhere, reaching down to give his hand a confident squeeze.

Marshall grinned, fangs peeking out from under his lip. " No problem, always here to help. Now, how 'bout that song?"

Nodding in approval, She returned both hands to her cup, humming hapily at the way the warm liquid felt in her throat. Smirking at her little cooes of satisfaction, Marshall pulled his guitar back onto his lap, starting the first few notes of a slow, sweet song he remembered. He sang openly, letting his walls down in a rare moment of vunerability. Fionna listened, entranced by this side of Marshall.

I love how your eyes close

Whenever you kiss me,

And when I'm away from you,

I love how you miss me.

Her light blue orbs softening, she unconsciously scooted closer to the singing vampire, listening to his angelic voice

I love the way you kiss is always heavenly,

But darling most of all,

I love how you love me

If Marshall could blush, he would have, suddenly aware of just how close Fionna was sitting. But nonetheless, he continued

I love how your heart beats

Whenever I hold you,

I love how you think of me

Without being told to,

He thought about just how much he loved the rare hugs he got from the small girl, how alive and warm she felt cradled against his chest.

I love the way your touch is always tenderly,

But darling most of all, I love how you love me

Fionna was swoon at the way his eyes burned with intensity, lids downcast and his graceful fingers strumming over the thin strings of his bass.

I love how your eyes close

Each time that you kiss me

And when I'm away from you,

I love how you miss me,

I love the way your kiss is always heavenly,

But darling most of all, I love how you love me

He wavered on the last notes, humming out a few bars and ending with a quiet final strum. Marshall's dark obsidian irises glanced up through his long black lashes. While Fionna watched, a few stray locks fell across forehead, framing her gentle features in a halo of gold. Marshall reached up, carefully tucking the stray strands behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek, the stark contrast of his blue gray skin against her ivory and peach blush.

Fionna relished the feeling of her companion's cool fingers softly cupping her cheek. They stayed like that, an intense meeting of black and blue gazes between the two.

Suddenly, sharp crack of particularly violent thunder breaking the invisible connection between the petite human and lanky vampire. The tension from the passionate glances shared between the teens grew to a heavy awkwardness that hung in the air. Fionna stood up, mumbling something about having to use the bathroom and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind her.

* * *

><p>Marshall let out a loud exhale, leaning back, sprawled out against the maroon-orange sofa. He thought about the new and unfamiliar feelings he had developed, towards his best friend nonetheless. And now he was going to the ball with the girl. <em>Geez, just be yourself and show the lady a good time. She's fun, nice, adventurous, and really cute to boot<em>, he thought, suddenly confronted with the fact that he might just have a crush on Fionna. _Crap_.

After shutting the door, Fionna slid down the back, sinking down to sit on the floor. _What the cabbage? Since when do you have feelings for Marshall!_ she racked her brain, wondering how all of this could have happened. Well, he's sweet, funny, and pretty darn handsome.. she thought, coming to grips with the depth of her feelings for a certain black haired vampire.

After collecting herself, splashing some water on her face and saying 'I can do this' about a million times, Fionna decided to venture back out and at least act like things were normal.

* * *

><p>Clicking the door shut behind her, the smaller girl went back to the living room, finding her friend in almost exactly the same position, wearing his usual satisfied half-grin; the only difference being that he had retrieved his shirt from the dryer and put it back on. Settling back down on the couch, both were relieved to find the air of awkwardness had dissipated.<p>

"Hey, wanna play with Geemo for a little bit?" Asked the smaller blonde girl.

"Sure, why not." the other boy replied, both calling Geemo over and hunkering down for a few rousing games of Penguin Blast.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of playing video games, laughing, and the like, Fionna began yawning.<p>

"Oh man, it's already 5 in the morning! No wonder I'm exhausted.." she said with another yawn.

"Well, I need to get home before morning anyway, and you need your sleep," Marshall replied, standing up and grabbing his bass.

"Alright." replied Fionna, standing up to wrap her shorter arms around Marshall's shoulders in a goodbye hug.

"Goodnight Fionna," he whispered next to the blonde's ear, circling his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Marshie." she said, releasing her hold around his neck and watching as he turned, hopping through the window and flying off into the early morning dusk.

* * *

><p><strong>***Yaay! First chapter up! I promise more to come. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Unlikely Advice

**A/N: All I can say is WOW! I got tons of story alerts, favorites, and reviews in the short time this story has been up! Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Anyway, because this fic is doing so well, I decided to try and update a lot earlier than I usually do, I just couldn't leave you hanging ;). I snuck a few surprise cameos in here, so look out! Special Thanks to all my subscribers and reviewers! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. Adventure Time belongs to Pen and Natasha.**

**(I also forgot to mention, the song Marshall is singing in Chapter 1 is Love How You Love Me by Neutral Milk Hotel.)**

**((Picks up directly after last chapter.))**

* * *

><p>Marshall soared high above the Kingdom's purple-black night sky. And despite being High above the ground, surrounded by s blanket of stars, he could not seem to appreciate the magnificent vista in front of him. His thoughts would ultimately always lead him back to the blonde haired, blue eyed girl who lived in a tree. <em>The human girl<em> he thought. _She deserves better than you_. Still, the thoughts of his sweet, rabbit-toothed adventurer invaded his mind. _Glob what am I going to do._ When suddenly the idea hit him like a ton of candy-bricks. _Of course!_ He thought, flying off to find the one person who could help him.

Fionna lay in bed, tossing and turning despite her current state of exhaustion. Each time she closed her eyes, she was bombarded with images of the raven haired vampire, the melody of his smooth voice still resonating in her ears.

The petite girl flopped onto her stomach, groaning loudly into her pillow. Her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, forming a tousled cloud behind her head. Turning her head to face the end table beside her bed, she spied the red illuminated clock face, blaring 6:10 at her. She frowned, deciding that it was a better use of her time to just get up, since it didn't look like she would be getting any sleep tonight.

It had taken him a while to fly to the Outlands of Ooo from Fionna's tree house, but he had made it, missing the sunrise by minutes. Swooping low into the entrance of the cave, he drifted through the jagged formation, spying the small house sitting at the back of the cavern. _Marceline. She'll know_.

Hoping to glob that she was home, the vampire king rapped his knuckles against the large red door, knocking loudly a few times. He waited, listening for any sounds emanating from inside the house. After a long silence, Marshall sank to his feet, preparing to turn around when he heard a loud grumble and the sound of something being knocked over and an ensuing hiss. He was suddenly face to face with a newly awakened and agitated Marceline. Her long hair was disheveled, black sleeveless shirt hanging off one shoulder.

"Well, someone had a ro-" the smirking boy began, interrupted with a hand held up from the drained girl.

"What. Do. You. Want." the upset queen ground out, leaving the door open in a silent signal to enter her house, while she retreated to the couch, laying down with a pained grunt.

"Um, it can wait," the taller vampire replied, stepping through the door and shutting the door behind him, "I'm the one who should be asking questions. What the bleep blop happened here last night?" he questioned, looking around at the state of disarray his counterpart's home was in. Bottles and cans littered every surface, streamers hung limply from the celling, and an array of strange articles of clothing was strewn all over the furniture.

"Ugh, I know, the place is a disaster. I had the craziest party here last night. I woke up this morning with a strange dude in my bed and a killer hangover." she moaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Can you get me something?"

Shaking his head in mock disapproval, he smirked at her misfortune. " Now Marcie, I do not approve of such delinquency." he teased, walking to the kitchen to concoct a Bloody Mary for the hung-over Vampire Queen.

Glaring out from under her arm, Marceline shot her best death glare in the direction of the kitchen. "Oh yeah?" she called back, challenging his taunt. "Remember the time we got completely wasted with PG and you went streaking thr-"

"THAT IS NEVER TO BE SPOKEN OF AGAIN!" screeched Marshall, popping out of the kitchen to yell at her in full demon form.

Marceline cringed at the loud retort, but smirked at the telltale embarrassment of the black haired teen.

"Yeah yeah, I promise. Now get back in the kitchen." she commanded.

Reluctantly, the tall noirette made his way back to the kitchen, pouring the blended cocktail for his companion. Picking up the thin, tall glass, he floated leisurely back to the couch where the thin girl was buried in a mass of unruly raven hair. Nudging her shoulder, he passed her the drink, receiving a mumbled 'thanks' before she sipped slowly on the red concoction. Marshall moved to the end of the couch, picking up Marceline's legs from where they lay on the couch and sitting down, and returning them to lay across his lap, lacing his fingers together around the back of his neck.

After a few quiet moments of the extremely hung-over vampire girl collecting her thoughts and steadily draining her Bloody Mary, Marceline threw the last of the drink back, sitting up and clearing her throat.

"So, I have a feeling you didn't come over just to nurse my hangover. What's going on?" she asked, puzzled by the conflicted look on her counterpart's face.

Furrowing his brow, Marshall Lee exhaled, mulling over just how to ask for advice. "Well, I had a question about...love." he mumbled, looking embarrassed at the last part of his statement.

Marceline laughed lightly, ruffling the taller boy's hair, who swatted away her hand. "Aww, Marshie's in looove!" she teased "So, who is it? Vampire? Witch? Demon? Ghost?"

Giving her a stony, sober look, Marshall replied, "No, Marceline." hoping he could convey what he meant without actually having to say it.

Laughter abruptly ending at the Vampire Kings sudden change in mood Marceline sighed, recognizing what she had suspected all along. "It's Fionna, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I just, I feel so good when I'm with her. Like she's something alive and perfect and I'm meant to protect her, like we're made for each other. Even though I was born 1,000 years too soon." he said, a wistful look in his eyes, which stared out blankly in front of him. "But I'm still that same stupid, 18 year old kid."

The raven haired girl sighed. She had seen this coming, but hadn't expected it so soon. Her companion continued.

"But seems so wrong for me to feel this way towards her, because she deserves so much more and I could never be good enough for her," his voice rose, wavering in between a note of anger and sadness. He held back tears. "I'm frustrated and angry and-"

"You know you shouldn't feel that way for her but you can't help it." Marceline interrupted. "I was in that boat too." she finished offering him a small, sad smile.

Marshall Lee looked up, registering the look of pity in the girls eyes. It was then that his emotional reserve crumbled, angry tears falling freely.

"Come here." Marceline motioned, scooting down and patting the seat next to her on the couch. Marshall shifted over, burying his head in her neck, letting out a loud sob. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you. It's okay." she reassured, stroking the conflicted boy's hair as he cried into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Fionna sat on the edge of the tree house balcony, her legs dangling over the edge. A small blue blanket was draped around her shoulders, while she stared out over the rolling, green hills bathed in the light of the early morning. She had come outside to try and clear her head, mostly just thinking of Marshall while wishing Cake was there. <em>She<em> _would know what to do_.

Exhaling softly, she flopped down on her back, looking up at the clouds swirling overhead. _How pretty_, she thought, watching the sudden strange pattern in the sky. _Wait, swirling clouds...Ice Queen!_ Registering just what was causing the strange weather, Fionna jumped to her feet, unsheathing her ruby sword.

Ice Queen let out a shrill cackle, beaming her icicles at the blonde girl below. Fionna held her sword high, the incoming torrent ricocheting off the shimmering edges. IQ landed with a skid, raising her arms to strike again. "I will destroy you girl! And then I will have Prince Gumball all to myself!" she screeched. Just as she was prepared to unleash a frozen storm on the smaller girl, Ice Queen noticed something strange. Fionna's stature wasn't it's confident, steady usual. Her shoulders were slumped, and she slouched. Her hair was even more of a mess than usual, and something in her eyes spoke defeat. _Oh boy_, the young woman thought. _I recognize that look_.

"So, boy troubles, huh?" she said, lowering her defenses and giving the blonde teen a sympathetic look. Confused by the sudden compassion from her arch enemy, Fionna furrowed her brows.

"How did you know?" she questioned suspiciously.

Snorting a little, Ice Queen put her hands on her hips. "Oh please. If anyone can recognize boy troubles, its me."

Feeling confused, and strangely understood, Fionna cautiously lowered her sword. "Why should I trust you?" she eyed the Queen accusingly.

"Because I can tell you're definitely not a threat to Gumball. And I think...I can help you." the Queen responded with a sigh, remembering all the ups and downs she'd had at that age. Ice Queen lowered herself to sit by the edge of the house's landing, her puffy blue dress billowing out around her. She patted the spot next to her, a silent invitation for the younger girl to sit beside her. Fionna did so, cautiously at first but still desperate for company. The two sat in silence for a while, Fionna simply content to not be alone. Ice Queen cleared her throat.

" So, boy problems. Who's the culprit?" she questioned, eagerly looking on as the blonde teen sighed, a wistful look in her light blue eyes.

Fionna grumbled, hesitant to relinquish such personal feelings with Ice Queen of all people. "S' Marshall Lee" she mumbled.

The older woman's brows shot up in surprise. "You mean Marshall Lee the _Vampire King_?" She let out a low whistle. "Wow. I would never have thought you would be into bad boys."

Fionna sputtered, looking incredibly flustered. "I don not like "bad boys"! I just happen- Well I mean, ugh, fine." she grumbled in defeat.

Ice Queen giggled, Ah, the ups and downs of young love. The icy woman was familiar with the feeling, and had learned a lot about love in her day. "Look Fionna, you like him right?" Fionna nodded. "Then there's only one thing to do. Go get him. Don't give up." she offered a small grin as the younger blonde smiled toothily.

"Uh, thanks IQ. You're actually pretty nice when you're not capturing dudes." Ice Queen only nodded. Fionna turned to climb down the tree house's rope ladder, but stopped before th first rung.

"Hey, Ice Queen?" The woman in question looked up. "Y'know, I think there's someone out there for everyone. That includes you." she smiled brightly, leaving her older blue counterpart both shocked at the display of compassion and greatly moved by it. Ice Queen sat back, watching Fionna's slowly retreating form venture out over the hills. She sighed, resting her head in her hands.

_I know he's out there somewhere..._


	3. Idea Update

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to update you on a new story I'm probably going to start writing, and I wanted an opinion on it. It'll be Marceline-centric (yay!) and as of now it's a complete mix between the Ooo and Aaa universes. It'll be a few years later, so everyone will be a few years older (i.e Fionna and Finn 17, Gumball and Bubblegum 22, ect.) because it has to do with Weddings, because I'm secretly the biggest lumpin' sucker for romance. **

**Anyway, somebody's getting married (hint: his best man always wears a tuxedo). And everyone's favorite sassy Vampire Queen is the wedding singer. Of course, wardrobe malfunctions, drunken wedding videos, and general tomfoolery are sure to ensue, and what unlikely couple will arise?**

**Leave me a review, message, anything to let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>(P.S) Next chapter of THATV will be up later tonight! BE EXCITED!<strong>

**~S.H**


	4. A Meeting

**A/N: ALGEBREIC! You guys! I'm so happy with all the reviews I've gotten supporting my writing, and it's really given me something to look forward to! I just want to thank allllll of you for being so great and reviewing, favoriting and subscribing. Updating frequently has been nearly impossible because of my AP classes, plus my extracurriculars, but now I have my laptop back so I'll be able to work on this fic more, and I'm really liking how it's turning out so far. But I'll move on to mail bag!**

**ChubbyMuffin: Yes, lol she is! Finn, Jake, PB, and Prince Gumball will probably show up at some point also, but I really wanted to showcase the friendship between Marshall Lee and Marceline.**

**Ashunra: Thank You! I really do like your suggestions with descriptions, because I've been pretty fed up as well with my word choice And yeah, that line was one I really liked.**

**Princess-of-Your-Doom95: AHAH THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! They would prolly try and kidnap each other…**

**Ziazan: Thanks! I was also kind of disappointed at the severe lack of FioLee (COUGHCOUGHWRITEGUYS) out there. I'm working on spell check, but Marshall's age was intentional. I know biologically he's 1,000+, but I'm going chronologically. **

**And of course, thanks to everyone I didn't mention!**

**Now, in the words of Bartleby Gumball, **_**Lassen Sie uns beginnen!**_

* * *

><p>Fionna climbed over a fallen log, making her way through the forest kingdom on her way to Marshall's cave. The walk was long, as she had to travel all the way from her tree house, through the forest, through the Candy Kingdom and then to the outlands to get there. <em>Damn skirt<em> she thought, struggling to lift her leg against the fabric, which had become much shorter as she got older.

Stumbling, she broke through the thick forest covering, coming across the cobblestone road leading to the Candy Kingdom, smelling the thick, sugary air that seemed to hang over the place. In the distance, she could see Prince Gumball's castle, it's delicate pink spires ascending into the clouds. She thought a stop at the Candy Prince's castle might just be in order, and head off on the path through the city.

The small blonde girl got past the gumdrop guards without a problem, as almost all of the castle staff has known her by name for some time. Walking across the polished marble floors, she spied Peppermint Maid dusting a high shelf.

"Hey Peps," she greeted."What's up?"

The little candy woman turned and smiled, recognizing the blonde adventuress. "Why hello Lady Fionna! Are you here to see Master Gumball?" she inquired in a squeaky falsetto.

"You bet your stripes!" somehow, seeing the tiny maid would always cheer her up.

Peppermint Maid motioned for her to follow, the short blonde padding behind her.

Bartleby Gumball hunched over his Chemistry table, brow furrowed in concentration as a sliver of tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth. He was working intently on a new drug for his candy people; there had been an outbreak of Saccharine Swelling, causing the affected citizens' candy flesh to buckle and become swollen. His fingers shook in concentration, as the extremely volatile acid he was working with—

"HEY PG!" shrieked the petite blonde, barging into the royal's lab and startling the candy prince, who narrowly avoided spilling the contents of the small vial he was holding into the mixture.

He set down the vial, spinning around to admonish the younger girl.

"Fionna! What did I tell you last time!" he exclaimed.

The younger girl deflated, her excited smile replaced by a small frown.

"Oh, yeah. Discretion." She mumbled. "Are you mad at me now?"

The 21 year old royal sighed, exasperated at the sad-puppy look on his pseudo sister's face. "No, of course not. I could never be mad at you." He replied, giving her a warm grin.

Fionna brightened up showing a wide, toothy grin. "Yay!" she chirped, skipping over to give Gumball a hug. He laughed, returning it warmly, despite the large height difference between them.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the taller man questioned.

Fionna crossed the room to settle down on a plush leather chair, tucking her legs under her. "Well, I was on my way to visit Ma—a friend, when I thought I'd pop in.

Gumball smiled knowingly, well aware of the feelings his two friends harbored for each other. _Will these two ever learn? _"Well, that's very kind of you. Have you heard about the concert tonight?" he asked, a devious (well, devious for a guy made of sugar)plan already putting itself together in it's head.

Eyes narrowing, Fionna cocked her head. "Whad'ya mean?"

_Wow, she really doesn't know? _"Well, Marshall Lee's band is performing in the castle courtyard tonight at 9. Are you coming?"

"Uh, I guess so…" she trailed off, twirling a stray lock of hair that had fallen around her face.

Gumball crossed the room to sit down next to Fionna, knitting his long fingers together he turned to the smaller teen. "Listen Fionna. I think of you as a younger sister, so I want to help you." He said. Fionna's eyes were downcast, a blush dusting her cheeks. Bartelby cupped his fingers under her chin, tilting her head back up to meet his fuchsia gaze with her own light azure. "I know how much he means to you. And I'm confident that he returns that sentiment. I think that it would be wise for you to express your feelings to him."

A look of both gratitude and anxiety flitted over the girl's features. "But what if he doesn't? I don't want to screw up our friendship by telling him that I, y'know, _**like**_ him."

"Well, _meine süße*_," he said, eliciting a dramatic eye roll from Fionna at his pet name, "Love is all about taking risks!" he helped the shorter girl to her feet, patting her head. "Now, you should go find Cake!"

She smiled, in high spirits from her older friend's pep talk. Fionna pulled on her backpack, bidding Gumball goodbye and heading off to find her sister.

* * *

><p>Fionna ambled up to the tree house, excited about the evening's activities. <em>Man, I hope Cake can help me with an outfit.<em> Climbing up the rope ladder, the petite girl spotted Cake's orange and white furry head through the window. Pushing the door open the aroma of freshly made spaghetti wafted up to her nose.

"Hey kitten. How's ya day?" Cake chirped.

Fionna dropped her backpack next to a particularly large pile of treasure near the door. "Great, I visited PG. Did you know about the concert tonight?" she asked.

The cat popped her head out from the kitchen, brows knitted together. "Of course, I didn't tell you because I figured lover boy would've told you already." She teased.

Fionna puffed up, plopping down on a chair at the table in the small kitchen. "Well, I don't have anything to wear, and the concerts in 2 hours!"

Cake clucked her tongue at her adopted sister. "Oh don't you worry bout that kitten. I already cooked something up."

Fionna squealed in excitement, running over to give her sister an appreciative squeeze. "Oh math Cake! Thanks!"

Cake chuckled at the antics of her younger sibling. "Alright, alright. Now let's eat and then I can have you try it on."

The two plowed through dinner, eager to see how Cake's creation would fit. The cat had her paws on the human girl's eyes, guiding her into their shared room. "Open your eyes!" she commanded.

Fionna's gaze fell on the dressmaker's mannequin in front of her. A short, crimson red wrap dress hung on it, the fabric draped elegantly and cut sleeveless and cut at mid-thigh. "Oh my marbles! IT"S TOTALLY CULLINARY!" she squeaked excitedly. The short blonde quickly took the dress of the mannequin, running to the bathroom to try it on.

Cake laughed, climbing back downstairs to get ready. "Be ready to read out in 30 minutes!"

* * *

><p>*<em>meine süße= <em>means "my sweet" in German.


	5. (AN) No More Updates!

Hey guys, I'm sorry to tell you but I won't be updating this story anymore. I'm not all that into the fandom anymore and I can't seem to find a half decent way to tie this thing up. But thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
